


【授翻】【冬盾无差】We've Been Here Before

by YeastChalk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeastChalk/pseuds/YeastChalk
Summary: 他要么是疯了（终于），要么是见鬼了，而后者对他而言其实并不足为奇：如果史蒂夫自己都不能合情合理地好好死着，那么盼望其他人这么做实在是有点傻。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 15





	【授翻】【冬盾无差】We've Been Here Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kehinki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kehinki/gifts).
  * A translation of [We've Been Here Before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021082) by [kehinki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kehinki/pseuds/kehinki). 



> 要授权的时候在评论里发现@junedune 太太14年要过…但是我在太太凹三sy列表和lft上都没找到，就冒昧再翻了(>人<;) 如果不妥请戳我！
> 
> 没有beta，请大力捉虫_(:з」∠)_ 
> 
> 迟到的生快给桃！

史蒂夫的公寓里物品不多，他可以闭上眼睛逐一列举他的所有物和它们应该待着的位置：糖罐挤在炉灶台面右边的角落里，银具——两把勺子，两把叉子，两把黄油刀，一把切肉刀—— _一直_ 放在餐具架上，那儿还放了两个碟子和两个马克杯。

他的咖啡机一直放在微波炉旁，稍微向左斜着以方便取用，边上沉沉地倚着一袋研磨咖啡。但是……咖啡机被调正了，角落里他一直懒得打理的几星咖啡粉末也被擦掉了。

他向水槽里瞟了一眼，那个米黄色的马克杯正坐在其中，里面还有一点咖啡的渍痕。史蒂夫把它拿起来小心端详，上面没有指纹，杯沿没有唇印，像是有谁凌空用它往喉咙里倒了一杯咖啡。

他检查了门锁，两次。查看地板和地毯上是否有陌生脚印，也许会是由沉重的靴子留下的，或者球鞋。什么都没有找到。也没有物品丢失。

他皱眉，鉴于没发现别的东西不对劲。他一定是开始忘事了；或者只是太累。也许他应该给自己 _再_ 做一杯咖啡。

* * *

一百万年前——没那么久，当然没那么久；但是如果他试图按照自己的 _感受_ 描述它，那么，一百万年前，巴基，身高四英尺，用一种他是这两倍大的语气跟他说，他会用自己的两只手给他们建一栋房子。

他说既然就他们两个，那一切都需要成双，而且他们再也不用跟其他几打孤儿们共用。他们不用打斗争抢就能获得自己应有的一份。他们也会有两张床，两扇窗户，这样他们都能在睡觉时面向窗外。

现在，史蒂夫拥有不止两扇窗户。但是只有一张床。它也足够大了，他想，足够大，巴基会满意的，如果他要变成鬼魂来看看他俩的房子——公寓——由别人的双手建造的这座。

* * *

第二天晚上，他夜跑回家，发现窗户全部大开，和风从这样一个热天徐徐吹进来，柔和的凉意轻抚他汗湿的皮肤。他走进厨房时，他看见了那个马克杯——他昨天洗过的那个马克杯，再次回到了水槽里。

“你好？”他大声说，查看浴室，衣橱，卧室。他心脏狂跳地蹲下检查床底。他从床头柜上抓了把枪，放弃了藏在地板下的盾牌，就只是以一个防御性的姿势在房间中央立着，不知道站了多久。

他耳中血液轰鸣，几乎听不见任何东西，但是他尽力凝神，极力捕捉哪怕最细微的动静。

他听到一扇窗户在客厅里关上了。

他那夜没有睡着。第二天早上他们向战场出发，结束后做简报时，斯塔克说：“哇哦，队长，都不知道你竟然 _能_ 看起来这么糟。”

他回到家里，发现收音机开着，播着一个老歌电台——他甚至都不 _听_ 老旧电台，他听新鲜点的东西，比如那些布鲁斯推荐给他的，它们全部尖叫着二十一世纪， _记住_ 你在二十一世纪。

他那晚也没能睡着。

* * *

“冬日战士，”弗瑞说，“在纽约被目击了。”

史蒂夫做了家庭作业，他阅读了文件，他知道会遇到什么，他知道现在出现在街上的，是一个现代弗兰肯斯坦，一个功能单一的怪物，一个杀人机器，被其制作者用残片拼凑组装，再进行清空、重新编程，直到他们满意。他知道他们将要面对的是一个空壳，没有灵魂，扭曲邪恶，毫无道德感。但是他不知道为什么娜塔莎拒绝看向自己。

“史蒂夫？史蒂夫。 _队长_ ，”弗瑞说，然后史蒂夫把胶着在会议桌上的目光抬起，停止怒视锃亮的木纹。“把你该死的头抬起来然后好好听着，因为这有关你的星条屁股。战士得到了一个暗杀任务，我们认为对象是你。”

* * *

他们想让他待在神盾局，但是，如果弗瑞的猜测是正确的，他并不希望让别人陷入危险。

到家时，再次看见水槽里的米色马克杯已经不会让他惊奇了。但是他确实惊讶于看见另一个马克杯，山姆给他的那个，蓝底印着他的盾牌的，正端坐在茶几上，缓慢冒着蒸汽；整个房间都充满清咖啡苦苦的味道。

建筑外侧的监控录像什么都没拍到；他可以确定公寓楼内的也是一样。

他要么是疯了（ _终于_ ），要么是见鬼了，而后者对他而言其实并不足为奇：如果史蒂夫都不能合情合理地好好死着，那还有谁能呢？

“谢了，”他对空荡荡的房间说，然后坐下，冰凉的手指握住温热的马克杯。他抿了一口，没再想别的。

迟些时候，他爬上床，闭上眼睛；在入睡前的几秒钟，他感觉到床动了动，就像有谁的重量沉在了床单上。但是在他可以仔细思考之前，他已经滑入了无意识的睡眠中。

他梦见了冰冷的手指划过他的喉咙。也许它们的主人会惊奇于这将会是如何轻易的一件事：如果他要钳制他的脖子，然后 _收紧_ 。

* * *

一百万年前，巴基曾把一个纸杯塞进他的手里让他喝掉，告诉他他已经看够了他的黑眼圈。

“你怎么一直没睡啊？是房间还太冷吗？我一周前就告诉斐尼甘我们的加热器要修了，该死的。”

史蒂夫并没有出声承认 _确实_ 太冷了，相反地，他说这是他自己在犯傻，他醒着是在看书。“读什么？”巴基问，带着看穿他谎话的微笑。史蒂夫干巴巴地说闭嘴。

那晚巴基跟他一起爬上床，胳膊环抱着他，把他拉着搂紧，就像他的体重不值一提，因为他的体重 _确实_ 不值一提。巴基的身体——强壮，健康，以一种史蒂夫的身体所不能的方式 _运作_ ——传递着热量。巴基的呼吸暖暖地安抚着他的后颈，他的嘴唇几乎灼热地抵着他的耳廓。“好点吗？”他轻柔地问。

史蒂夫转向他的手臂，不假思索亲吻他的嘴唇。

* * *

冬日战士从不留下指纹，史蒂夫得知。他一只手的指纹被酸洗掉，他们告诉他，而另一只手由金属制成。一只金属手，它冰冷的人造手指轻轻一屈就能把一个人的气管挤得粉碎。

“ _用我的两只手_ ，”他隔着一辈子听见巴基这么说。在火车的轰鸣和风声呼啸中，史蒂夫几乎听不清楚。

* * *

第二天，他坐在咖啡店里，速写来往顾客，忽视手机的声响。他到家时不禁裹紧衣服弓起身子：他的公寓里冷得连呼吸都在面前凝成一团模糊的雾气。

加热器故障了。史蒂夫在自己的两床毯子里裹成一个茧，蜷缩在自己那侧的床沿。即将入睡时，他感到床微微一动，感受到有手臂——一只冰凉，一只灼热，环抱住他。

他转向那个臂弯，然而黑暗让对方难以辨认。又一个鬼魂罢了。他 _总是_ 见到鬼魂。

“巴基？”他耳语。

一阵耐人寻味的沉默。这个人——这个男人——一动不动地卧在黑暗之中。然后他低哑地说：“不。”

不。因为巴基冰冷的遗骨躺在谷底。

史蒂夫闭上眼睛，倾身向前，仍旧亲吻了他。


End file.
